godofwarfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
God Of War III
thumb|275px|God Of War III ... je poslednou a zároveň aj šiestou časťou populárnej hry God Of War. Bola vydaná 16. Marca 2010 na PlayStation 3. Hra pokračuje presne tam kde skončila God Of War II. Pád Olympu je bližšie ako sa zdá... Príbeh Príbeh God Of War III pokračuje tam kde skončil ten predchádzajúci, God Of War II. Kratos útočí na Olymp s jeho malou armádou titánov. Avšak! Olymp sa nehodlá vzdať len tak a k boji sa pripravil veľmi rýchlo. Hlavnými aktérmi zo strany bohov sú: Hermes využíva svoju rýchlosť; Hádes útočí na titánov s Claws of Hades vo svojej väčšej podobe, Herkules posiela armádu nemŕtvych bojovníkov a Poseidón využíva silu mora a s jeho Hippocampmi útočí na titánov, Hélios - Boh slnka - zaútočí z jeho slnečného koča. Zeus všetko sleduje z Olympu. Kratosov prvý protivník je Poseidónov Hippocampi, nanešťastie je ich viac ako jeden a Kratos sa s nimi musí popasovať viac krát.thumb|Poseidon Na koniec sa dopracuje aj k samotnému bohu morí - Poseidonovy. Ku koncu boja Kratos vytiahne Poseidona z jeho morského úkrytu a dorazí ho na súši. Kratos hodí mŕtveho Poseidona do mora, a svet zaplaví more a obrovské tsunami. Kratos sa po smrti Boha morí vydá spolu s Gaiov na vrch Olympu doraziť Dia - Kráľa Olympu. Zeus však nepadne tak ľahko ako Áres, alebo Poseidon. Zeus uštedril Gai a Kratovy zásah bleskom a obaja spadli dole - z hory Olymp. Gaia odmietla pomôcť Kratovy a ten spadol do rieky Styx. Vtedy sa objavila Aténa, aspoň jej forma. Darovala Kratovy nové zbrane (keďže Blades of Athena boli zničené dušami mŕtvych v rieke Styx) - Blades of Exile. Aténa poradila Kratovy ako zničiť Dia. Kratos sa vydal za Hefaistom, ktorý bol Zeusom uväznený v podsvetí. Hefaistus mu vyrozprával príbeh o Pandorinej skrinke. V tom sa Kratos vydal za Hádom, aby ho porazil a získal jeho dušu, pretože iba s dušou boha môže prechádzať cez Hyperionovú Bránu. Hyperionové Brány slúžia na prenos veľkých ale aj malých vzdialeností. Kratos od Háda nezískal iba jeho dušu, ale aj zbrane, ktoré Hádes používal vo vojne medzi titánmi a bohmi. Kratos sa dostal z podsvetia pomocou Hyporionovej brány a následoval Olymp. Pred bránami Olympu sa stretol s Gaiov, ktorej vyčítal jej zachovanie sa voči Kratovy. Kratos ju preto zhodil z Olympu a pokračoval k bránam Olympu.thumb|left|Hélios Cez brány Olympu však môže prejsť iba naozajstný hrdina, a preto tu Kratos musí poraziť menšiu armádu protivníkov. Po tom ako Kratos vstúpi do Olympu bude musieť poraziť Chiméru a zostreliť Hélia z oblohy (k čomu mu dopomôže aj jeden z titánov). Kratos sa okamžite vydá za bohom slnka, prediskutovať zopár tém. Hélios zo začiatku žobre o život, ale potom vysvetlí Kratovy, že Dia nikdy neporazí. Kratos mu potom surovo odtrhne hlavu. Smrť Hélia pripraví svet o slnko. Svet sa zatiahne do tmy a dažďa. Kratos v hre môže použíť hlavu hélia na oslepenie jeho protivníkov. Kratos sa potom dostane k Chain of Balance a vyletí popri nej smerom hore. Cestou na vrchol Olympu sa kratos bude musieť vyhýbať padajúcim ohnivým guliam rôznym prekážkam. Cestou hore odstaví aj ohnivého titána Persésa. Kratos sa dostane do jaskyni Olympu (Caverns) kde sa stretne s Hermesom. Kratos bude nasledovať Hermesa až na samotný vrch Olympu. K Pandorinej skrinke. Pandorina skrinka je chránená plameňom Olympu, ktorý vytvoril Hefaistus. Ktokoľvek sa plameňa dotkne - umrie. Aténa vyrozprávala Kratovy príbeh o tom čo sa nachádza v Pandorinej skrinke, a že to je jediná cesta ako poraziť Dia - Kráľa Olympu. Kratos tu má možnosť prezrieť si fresky s príbehom na stene. Ako tak urobí, objaví sa Hermes. Boj s Hermesom nieje taký ťažký ako ho chytiť. Kratos bude musieť v rýchlosti preskakovať a letieť vzduchom cez rôzne prekážky. Dokonca sa vystrelí aj s katapultu aby Hermesa dostal. Po smrti Hermesa mu Kratos "ukradne" jeho slávne topánky. Vtedy Kratos získa tretiu a poslednú vec v God Of War III. Topánky Hermesa umožnia Kratovy útočiť na protivníkov pod veľkou rýchlosťou, alebo behať po stenách. Kratos potom pôjde do miestnosti s Pandorinou skrinkou, aby ju otvoril a mohol tak poraziť Dia. Avšak! Pandorina skrinka je chránená viac ako si Kratos s počiatku myslel... thumb|Pandorina skrinka Pandorina skrinka je chránená množstvom mechanizmov, ktoré musí najprv Kratos odstrániť alebo spustiť. Prvým mechanizmom sú múzy, ktoré sú symbolom života. Kratos ich musí aktivovať aby uvoľnil navíjacie zariadenie. Druhým problémom sú Sudcovia Podsvetia, ktorý rozhodujú o tom kto pôjde do raja a kto do Tartaru. Sudcovia Podsvetia taktiež kontrolujú Chain of Balance. Chain of Balance putuje z podsvetia cez Labyrint až po samotných vrch Olympu - k Pandorinej skrinke. Týmto spôsobom je vyvážená rovnováha medzi svetom mŕtvych a živých. A najväčší problém je kľúč... Kľúč ktorý odstráni plameň Olympu a odomkne Pandorinu skrinku. tento kľúč sa nachádza v strede Labyrintu - je to samotná Pandora. Kratos po spustení prvého mechanizmu bude pokračovať na Fórum, kde sa stretne s jeho nevlastnou matkou Hérou. Héra poštve proti Kratovy jeho nevlastného brata - Herkula. Herkules pocelý te čas závidel Kratovy jeho vymoženosti. Pokiaľ Herkules zachraňoval svet, Kratos sa stal Bohom Vojny. Herkules spočiatku posielal na Kratosa iba armádu nemŕtvych, ale nakoniec sa do boja pridal aj sám. Po zavraždení Herkula kratos obdržal jeho dve zbrane: Hercules' Shoulder Guard a Nemean Cestus. Iba pomocou Nemean Cestus a dá rozbiť Onyx. S onyxom sa kratos v hre stretne viac krát. Onyx ochraňuje veci, ku ktorým by sa obyčajný smrteľník nemal len tak dostať. Kratos ďalej pokračuje do Poseidon´s Chambers, kde sa stretne s Poseidonovov princeznou. Po uniknutí s Poseidon´s Cambers Kratos pokračuje ďalej cez elektrické mosty do Afroditinho paláca, kde s ňou má možnosť zažiť horúce chvíľky. Afrodita umožní prejsť Kratovy cez hyperionovú bránu a dostať sa tak späť k Hefaistovy. Kratos prezradí Hefaistovy jeho zámer - otvoriť Pandorinu skrinku k čomu bude potrebovať Pandoru. Hefaistus sa rozzúril a vyhrážal sa Kratovy nech ju nechá na pokoji. Kratos však neposlúchol a preto mu Hefaistus podal pomocnú ruku. Hefaistus povedal Kratovy, že mu vyrobí novú zbraň. Zbraň, ktorú doteraz nemal nikto iný... Kratos skočil na lep Hefaistovy, a ten ho poslal do Tartaru pre Omphalos stone, ktorý kedysi prehltol Kronos namiesto Dia. Hefaistus podlal Krata do tartaru v nádeji, že ho Kronos zabije. Ale Kratos zavraždil Krona a získal to po čo ho Hefaistus poslal. Keď sa Kratos vrátil k Hefaistovy, Hefaistus bol mierne šokovaný a preto nasadil plán B. Hefaistus vyrobil pre Krata nové zbrane Nemesis Whip, ale... Hefaistus nemal v pláne darovať ich Kratovy z lásky. Keď sa Kratos dotkol Nemesis Whip zasiahol ho elektrický prúd. Kratos sa oslobodil z elektrického zajatia a zabil Hefaista. thumb|left|LabyrintKratos sa potom vybral do labyrintu, kde musel čeliť Scorpius-ovy aby získal Boreas' Icestorm na aktiváciu labyrintu. Labyrint sa skladá z množstva nástrah a úloh, ktoré musí Hratos vyriešiť. V srdci labyrintu sa nachádza Pandora. Uväznená Diom, aby ju nikdy nikto nenašiel. Po úniku s Labyrintu, aj spolu s Pandorou. Kratos musí zničiť Sudcov Podsvetia, aby uvoľnil Chain Of Balance a mohol tak otvoriť Pandorinu Skrinku. Po uvoľnení reťaze sa Kratos vydá opäť na samotný vrch Olympu aby mohol konečne otvoriť Pandorinu skrinku. Keď sa dostanú hore, objaví sa Zeus, ktorý najprv napadne Pandoru a potom Kratosa. Prebehne neľútostný boj medzi otcom a synom, keď v tom Pandora skočí do plameňa Olympu a odomkne tým Pandorinu skrinku... Kratos otvorí skrinku a uvidí, že je prázdna. V tom sa jeho hnev a pomsta voči zeusovy ešte znásobia. Prebehne ďalší boj, keď sa objaví Gaia v zámienke zničiť kráľa bohov aj Kratosa. Obi dvaja sa však ocitnú pri jej srdci, kde prebehne ďalší boj, na život a na smrť. Počas súboja má každý možnosť odobať si trošku života s Gainho srdca a udržať s atak nažive. Ku koncu použije Kratos Blade of Olympus a prebodne Zeusa spolu s Gainim srdcom. Obi dvaja skončia niekde na zemi. Kratos v domienke, že je Zeus konečne mŕtvy, zoberie svoj meč a vyberie sa cestou preč, keď v tom zeus vstane v podobe "ducha" a zbaví Kratosa všetkých jeho zbraní a uvrhne ho do temnoty. Kratos tu bude musieť čeliť vlastným spomienkam a nočným morám. K ceste von z temnoty mu pomôže Pandora... a tam sa ukáže pravá sila ukrytá v Pandorinej skrinke. Je to nádej! Kratos unikne zo Zeusovho väzenia a konečne ho porazí - dosť chladnokrvným spôsobom. Po zavraždení Dia Kratos zbadá zničenú krajinu v ktorej vládne iba Chaos. V tom sa objaví Aténa a prikáže Kratovy aby jej vrátil silu, ktorú mu dala. Kratos odmietne priznať, že mu Aténa darovala nejakú silu a preto sa sám zabije aby d sveta uvoľnil silu nádeje... Po koncových titulkách hodí kamera záber na miesto kde ležal prebodnutý Kratos v kaluži krvi, ale okrem krvi, tam nebolo nič iné... Zbrane a vzácne predmety Zbrane *'Blades of Athena': Tieto zbrane darovala Kratovy Aténa na konci prvej časti God Of War. Kratos používa tieto zbrane od konca prvej až po začiatok God Of War III, potom ich nahradia Blades of Exile... *'Blades of Exile': Tieto zbrane boli Kratosovy darované Aténou, po tom ako Kratos spadol z Olympu do Podsvetia. *'Blade of Olympus': Kratos získal tento "meč" ku koncu God Of War II a pokračuje s ním aj v trojke, aj keď iba v ´Rage mode´ a videách. *'Claws of Hades': Tieto zbrane sú útokmi veľmi podobné "Blades of Exile". Kratos ich ukradol Hádovy hneď po tom ako ho zhodil do rieky Styx a následne ho zabil. *'Nemean Cestus': Sú dve obrovské päste s tvarom levej hlavy, pohybovo sú veľmi podobné Gauntlet of Zeus, ktorú mal Kratos možnosť získať v God Of War: Chains of Olympus. Kratos získal tieto zbrane počas súboja s Herkulom. *'Nemesis Whip': Je pár elektrických mečov vytvorených z Omphalos stone, ktorý priniesol Kratos Hefaistovy z Tartaru. Mágia *'Divine Reckoning (Blades of Athena)': Kratos zapichne čepele do zeme a vytvorí energický vír, ktorý zničí všetkých protivníkov v tvojej blízkosti. *'Army of Sparta (Blades of Exile)': Kratos môže vyvolať armádu sparťanov v podobne štítov a oštepov. *'Soul Summon (Claws of Hades)': Kratos môže vyvolať prostredníctvom týchto zbraní jeho nepriateľov na zlikvidovanie jeho priateľov. *'Nemean Roar (Nemean Cestus)': Kratos vytvorí tlakovú vlnu, ktorá zmetie jeho protivníkov. *'Nemesis Rage (Nemesis Whip)': Kratos zasiahne svojich protivníkov elektrickým prúdom. Veci *'Bow of Apollo': Luk samotného boha slnka. Tento luk páli ohnivé šípy, podobne ako Typhon's Bane, ktorý kratos používal God of War II. *'Head of Helios': Hlava Hélia - boha slnka - pomáha Kratovy oslepiť jeho protivníkov a ukázať mu skryté miesta. *'Boots of Hermes': Topánky Hermesa - umožňuje Kratovy behať po stenách (ako z Matrixu) a útočiť na protivníkov vo vysokej rýchlosti. Relikvie *'Golden Fleece': Toto zlaté brnenie umožňuje Kratovy zahájiť protiútok a brániť sa proti rôznym útokom. *'Icarus Wings': Pomocou Ikarových krídel môže Kratos preletieť veľké vzdialenosti, podobne ako samotných Ikarus. *'Poseidon's Trident': Táto relikvia umožní Kratovy dýchať pod vodou neobmedzene dlho. *'Hades' Soul': Duša Háda dovoľuje Kratovy plávať v rieke Styx bez toho, aby naňho zaútočili duše mŕtvych. *'Boreas' Icestorm': Tento klenot používa Kratos na aktiváciu labyrintu. *'Rage of Sparta': Po aktivácii tohto módu bude Kratos používať silu Blade of Olympus a nič iné. Avšak! Je to časovo obmedzené. Zboží V hre sa vyskytujú zázračné predmety, ktoré môžu hru značne spríjemniť. Tieto predmety však môžete použiť až v druhej hre. #'Zeus' Eagle': Nevyčerpateľný Rage of Sparta #'Hades' Helm': Na maxime: život, mágia a energia #'Helios' Shield': Zvyšuje combá 3x #'Hermes' Coin': Za jeden červený orb priráta 10 #'Hercules' Shoulder Guard': Znižuje zranenie v pomere 1/3 #'Poseidon's Conch Shell': Nevyčerpateľná mágia #'Aphrodite's Garter': Blades of Exile budú nahradené Blades of Athena #'Hephaestus' Ring': Automaticky vyhráš všetky minihry #'Daedalus' Schematics': Nevyčerpateľná energia #'Hera's Chalice': Pomaličky uberá zo života, avšak! Nikdy ťa úplne nezabije... Postavy *Aténa † *Pandora † *Poseidon's Princess † *Peiritheus † *Daidalos † *Hélios † *Hermes † *Epimetheus † *Oceanus † *Hera † *Afrodita *Herkules † *Kronos † *Hádes † *Poseidón † *Hefaistus † *Zeus † *The Three Judges † *Perses † *Gaia † *Kratos Protivníci Obyčajný protivníci *'Olympus Sentry': Nemŕtva armáda Bohov. V hre sa tento druh protivníkov vyskytuje veľmi často. *'Olympus Legionnaire': Elitní obrancovia Olympu. *'Cursed Remains': Nemŕtvi protivníci, podobný ako Olympus Sentry, ale nachádzajú sa iba v Tartare. *'Olympus Archer': Nemŕtvi lukostrelci Olympu. *'Olympus Fiend': Nemŕtvi bojovníci útočiaci s elektrinou. *'Olympus Guardian': Obrnená armáda ochrancov bohov. Ich štít sa dá zničiť iba s Nemean Cestus. *'Olympus Sentinel': Podobný ako Olympus Guardian, ale za štítom sa už nenachádza Olympus Sentry ale Olympus Legionnaire. *'Lost Souls': Stratené duše, potuľujúce sa po Podsvetí. Niekedy sa môžu zmeniť aj na silnejších nepriateľov... *'Stone Talos': Pokiaľ netreba vyzerajú ako sochy, a aj sa tak správajú. Boli vytvorený bohmi, pre ochranu Olympu. Sú extrémne silný, ale aj pomalý. *'Bronze Talos': Sú vyrobený z rovnakého materiálu ako Rodoský Kolos. Sú veľmi podobný Stone Talos, ale sú omnoho silnejší. *'Centaur Generals': Kentauri sú nepríjemní protivníci. V hre sa vyskytujú iba zriedka, možno práve pre ich silu. *'Cerberus Mongrel': Trojhlavý pes, strážiaci vstup do podsvetia, len v menšom. *'Hades Cerberus': Väčší a silnejší druh Cerberus Mongrel.. *'Hades Cerberus Whelp': Malý cerberus, má iba jednú hlavu. *'Chimera': Príšera s telom leva, chvostom hada a hlavou capa. *'Cyclops Berserker': Základný druh Kyklopov. Ako zbraň používajú nejaký koreň stromu. *'Cyclops Enforcer': Obrnený Kyklopi, prvý krát sa vyskytli v God Of War. *'Cyclops Remains': Nemŕtvi Kyklopi, nájdete ich iba v Tartare. *'Harpies': Okrídlené príšery. *'Gorgon': Sú podobné medúze, len menšie a slabšie. *'Gorgon Serpent': Sú podobné medúze, ale viac ľudskejšie. Kratos môže použiť ich hlavu na skamenenie jeho protivníkov. *'Skorpius Spawn': Malí škorpióni, nachádzajú sa v Jaskyni. boli vytvorený Scorpius. *'Minotaur Brute': Minotauri sú nepríjemný a silný protivníci vyzbrojený bojovou sekerou. *'Minotaur Elite': Obrnený druh Minotaurov. *'Labrys Minotaur': Najsilnejší druh minotaurov, nachádzajúci sa v labyrinte. *'Satyrs': Sú obludy s telom polovičným človeka a hlavou capa. V hre sú veľmi nepríjemný pre ich zvláštny štýl boja. *'Feral Hound': Sú súčasťou Olympskej armády. *'Siren Seductress': Sirény sú nepríjemný protivníci pretože sa dokážu zneviditeľniť. Sirény dokážu omráčiť Kratosa ich spevom. *'Wraith of Olympus': Nemŕtvi ochrancovia Olympu. Dokážu útočiť zo zeme. Namiesto horných končatín majú sekery, a dolných iba kúdel tmavého dymu. Bossovia *'Hippocampi': Má podobu morského koňa. Je to Poseidonová morská príšera. Kratos s nimi musel bojovať, aby ochránil Gaiu. *'Poseidon': Boh morí, a taktiež prvý boh v God Of War III, ktorého musel Kratos poraziť. *'Hades': Boh podsvetia a druhý brat Dia. *'Hermes': Poštár bohov. V hre nebol veľmi veľkým protivníkom. *'Hercules': Jeden z najväčších hrdinov Grécka a šampión Olympu. *'Cronos': Otec bohov, zvrhnutý do Tartaru jeho najmladším synom, Diom, a zavraždený jeho vnukom Kratom. *'Hades Cerberus Breeder': Ochranca vstupu do podsvetia. *'Zeus': Kráľ bohov. Najvyšší boh. Boh Nebies a bleskov. Je najväčším protivníkom Krata a jeho hlavným cieľom. Trailer Kategória:Hry Kategória:God Of War III